Kori Shishido
File:70px-Land of Fire Symbol.svg.png Suzuki Clan | previous affiliation = | team = | previous team = | occupation = Jonin | previous occupation = }} | tailedbeast = | host = | hidenjutsu = Steam-based ninjutsu }} }} Kekkei Genkai File:100px-Nature Icon Water.svg.png Affinity File:100px-Nature Icon Wind.svg.png Affinity Tailed-Beast }} Shadow Clone Technique File:100px-Nature Icon Water.svg.png }} Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse Ice Ball }} Ice Armor Ice Release: Frozen Dragon King Ice Shuriken }} }} Kori Shishido (宍戸氷, Shishido Kōri) is an anti-hero in Naruto Keishō and one of the title characters in Shishido Gaiden. He is a survivor of the Shishido Clan and the twin brother of Jubei Shishido. He has the rare Kekkei Genkai of the , the Ice Release. Though born a few minutes after his brother, unlike his twin he inherited the Ice Release which Jubei did not. He is also known as the Ice Demon of Iwagakure (岩隠れの里の氷の悪魔, Iwagakure no Kōri no Akuma). He is also the jinchūriki of the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse (五尾のイルカ馬, Gobi no Irukauma) and acts as the guardian of Iwagakure. His battle prowess has also earned him the title of Kirā (キラー, Killer). His trademark dark clothing and the black sword that he carries along with his position as the guardian of Iwagakure have earned him the title of the Shogun of the Dark (暗いの将軍, Kurai no Shōgun). He is currently romantically involved with the Tsuchikage, Sakura Higashi. Appearance Kori is a tall and thin young man who looks just like his twin brother Jubei except for his hair. While Jubei has spiky grayish brown hair, Kori has longer and wavier pure white hair which is worn casually unkempt. He is a slightly lean-built person but is still well muscled. He has light blue eyes and a fair complexion. As a child he wore a simple blue shirt with a with cloth patch in the form of an x on it. There were shoulders pads in similar materials on his shoulders. Below this he wore simple blueish grey shorts. He normally wears comfortable clothes consisting of loose fitting clothes. He is often seen wearing baggy pants, normally in shades of grey or black. Over these he normally wears a loose t-shirt with a jacket on top. He wears comfortable boots on his feet and black gloves on both hands with the fingers cut off. He also has pouches hanging from his belt which he uses to store equipment. Another one of his more common attire's consists of clothing completely in black. He wears a black long coat below which he wears a set of black trousers. He wears black boots and black gloves to go along with that. He also wears a cloak an a hood. When going on missions he dresses up in a slightly more sombre manner. He wears black, exceedingly loose pants along with black boots. He wears a white shirt with a long black overcoat of sorts on top. He also wears numerous chain like arm belts along the length of his right arm. Despite what he may wear, he normally tends to favor darker colors normally in shades of black or blue. Personality On the surface, Kori displays an immature and seemingly cold and dispassionate sort of personality. He is slightly stubborn and very strong-willed, frequently letting his vindictiveness get the better of him. As he hardly ever speaks to anyone, people think of him as being arrogant and aloof. In reality he is somewhat selfish and remarkably self-absorbed, generally acting more out of self-interest than any sort of philanthropy. He is very hostile towards figures of authority and feels little incentive to follow orders with which he disagrees, earning him the distinction of being something of a loose cannon. Kori is also an incurably sarcastic cynic, only too happy to bluntly and harshly relieve others of their comfortable delusions regarding god, reality, or their own self-importance. But despite these apparent flaws, on numerous occasions Kori has revealed his deeper nature to be one of marked selflessness, unflinching loyalty and great compassion. He cannot ignore the true suffering of others and becomes sympathetic upon sensing pain and resolve in people's hearts. Though he wants to help these people, his solemn advice to such people is often tempered with brusque criticism. This is because he wants them to realize what is the cause of their sorrow and try and fix the root cause, even if letting them know of this might hurt them. It is due to this that he is very frank and outspoken and will say what is on his mind even if he is being disrespectful. He ignores the use of honorifics and calls people by their name irrespective of their same and stature. Another characteristic that counter-balances his flaws is that Kori is a man of honour. He will never do anything he thinks is not the honorable thing to do. He knows that its his duty as a jonin to protect his village. So it considers it the honorable thing would be for him to protect the village. But he does this as a duty and not out of any love for the village. When it comes to fighting, Kori has a complex sense of honor; he regularly seeks to exact revenge for the actions of his opponent. He has a strong desire to win his fights and to win them in what he views as a legitimate manner. Kori has even shown that he despises those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are his own enemies. He is disgusted when an individual berates his/her own allies and even expresses anger towards those who go as far as attacking their own allies, expressing that he cannot forgive those who murder their own comrades. He can also be quite perceptive, as seen when he watched his brother use the Rasengan for the first time; Kori quickly discerned that S was rotating chakra in multiple directions and was able to grasp just how difficult the technique was. He has thus shown himself to be surprisingly observant and a capable analyst. History Inheritance Towards the end of the Third Great Shinobi World War, group of Shishido Clan ninja’s were out on a scouting mission in the Land of Water. It was at this time that they came upon a small snowy village. They saw that the villagers were about to execute two women. They decided to intervene and rescued the women and escaped. Upon questioning the women they learned that they were targeted as they possessed the Ice Release kekkei genkai. Ice Release was feared by the villagers and they thought it would cause more battles. The Shishido took the women back to their Clan. The clan elders kindly offered the women the choice of staying in the village as Shishido clan members or leave and do as they pleased. But the two decided to stay in the village and joined the clan. The leader of the scouting party was the clan leader’s son and one of the women fell in love with him and they married. So the ice release was born in some members of the clan from then on. The clan leader’s son had a son and he was born with the ice release. This was Kori’s grandfather. The ice release was thus passed down the line and was the only inheritance Kori received from his father. Abandonment Kori was found abandoned in the village of Iwagakure as a two year old child with nothing but a white scarf around him and a tattoo on his right shoulder. He was taken in by an old couple and raised as their child. As his body was very cold and his hair reminded them of ice, the old couple named him Kori, Japanese for ice. He grew up to be a quiet and distant boy. He cared immensely for his adoptive parents but was full of resentment towards his birth parents for abandoning him. Jinchūriki At a young age he became aware of his powers over ice. He tried hard to control it but often lost control. By age 6 he had gained a degree of control over his powers. At this point the previous jinchūriki of the Five-Tails died in combat. Anew host was needed for the gobi and it was decided by the village elders that sealing the gobi within him would create a formidable weapon for the village. He joined the academy soon after and met and became friends with Sakura Higashi. Like him Sakura also had some unique powers and was thus treated by the village members as an weapon to be honed. She understood him like no one had managed to till then. They both graduated in a year with Kori being at the top of his class. He was then placed in a genin team along with Sakura under a jonin instructor. While in the team, he always acted alone and never co-operated with his team mates. No matter what the mission he always finished the mission on his own and completely ignored all attempts by his seniors to teach him about teamwork. Though Sakura often tried to persuade him to change his ways, she realized that he was also trying to protect her by taking all the risks himself. Ultimately it was thought it would be best if he was promoted to chunin so that he might learn about teamwork by leading his own team on missions. Though he worked well when he was on a team with Sakura, he failed miserably when teamed up with others. Finally after four years of failed attempts the Kage decided that it would be best if he was sent on solo missions to best utilize his abilities. So at age 11 he was promoted to the rank of jonin. Throughout this time he tried his best to master his Ice Release abilities and learn to control the gobi. Brothers When Kori was 18 years old, he was on a scouting mission in the Land of Water. There he ran into an old man who said he was looking for the host of the fife-tails. This intrigued Kori not just for the obvious reasons but because the old man's face seemed oddly familiar to him. Kori followed his gut feeling and introduced himself and asked him who he was, he only introduced him as a friend. He introduced himself as Yurushi and told told him that he had come to tell Kori the truth. He went on to tell Kori about the Shishido clan. He told him how the Shishido used to be a proud and strong clan of Amegakure. But a few years before Kori was born, one of their strongest members lost his mind and started killing all the clan members. Though he was caught and put under bars, he managed to escape. After that he secretly started killing off the clan members one by one. Such were his powers that no one could catch him. Soon almost all the Shishido shinobi were dead. Only the clan leader and a few shinobi were left. At this time it was decided the only way to keep the clan alive was to somehow protect the children. So it was decided that all the new born and young children in the clan would be dispersed to the various villages and left there. Yurushi said that it was his mission to survive till Kori and his twin brother turned 16 and tell them the truth. Though Yurushi had managed to contact his brother at the right time, it had taken him two more years to track down Kori. When Kori asked him what was so special about them, he replied that they were the children of the elder son of the clan leader; Jubei Shishido. What surprised Kori the most was that he had a twin brother by the name of Jubei. Having been born a few years before the plan was carried out, Jubei and Kori were amongst the oldest members of the clan alive. Yurushi said that it was their duty to find and gather together all the Shishido children who had been dispersed and reform the Shishido clan. Somehow Kori had a gut feeling that all this was true. When Yurushi showed him the Shishido Clan crest, with the same distinct Kori on it as on the piece of cloth he had with him as a child, Kori finally believed everything. Memories of his childhood as a Shishido came rushing back. He asked the old man what happened to his father and mother, to which Yurushi looked down and sadly replied "The entire clan was killed within an year of the execution of the plan." He was saddened to learn that his family were dead but now he knew who he was and he had a brother. Also he knew that his family had not abandoned him. He vowed that day to avenge his parents and kill their murderer. Yurushi told him what he knew about the murderer, Hametsu. Kori soon returned to Iwa and taking the permission of the newly appointed Tsuchikage, Sakura Higashi, set off for Konoha to meet his brother. Synopsis Abilities Kori is a very dangerous ninja for his age. As the jinchūriki of the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse, he is undoubtedly a very powerful shinobi though he is not yet able to completely control the Gobi's chakra. He can be very cold and analytical in battle. He will willingly sacrifice his teammates and allies if the ultimate goal of the mission can be achieved. This makes him a very dangerous and unpredictable opponent. He can also create hand seals with one hand and this grants him a great advantage in battle. With his kekkei genkai giving him the ability to create and control ice and the gobi sealed within him granting him similar powers over steam, he is a complete master of water being able to use it in all three of its forms; liquid, vapor and ice. Thus in environments containing a decent quantity of water he is almost unbeatable. Ice Release Kori possesses the ability to mix Wind and Water Chakra to create Ice. He can use the moisture in the atmosphere to create ice and thus has an almost unlimited supply of weapons to use in battle. He can also use water-style techniques, such as Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, which causes the water on the floor to concentrate into needles with just one stomp on the ground, and then freeze the needles as they strike the opponent. In short he can convert any available water into ice at any instance of time as long as he has sufficient chakra. If need be he can create water on his own by means of water release techniques. His most commonly use technique is the Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors, which surrounds a target with mirrors that Kori can teleport between and attack from. He can also use this technique to travel almost instantaneously between two locations. He can build a mirror at particular location and then jump into a mirror at another location but appear at the location of the first mirror instantaneously. Jinchūriki Transformations Like other jinchūriki, Kori has the ability to create a chakra cloak by drawing on the gobi's power. At the same time his stamina and healing abilities are greatly increased. As he draws on more and more of the Five-Tails' chakra the number of tails in his chakra cloak increases until he has five tails. He can also achieve a second form in which he forms the Five-Tails' and his own chakra around him in human form. This form is more nimble and easier to control than the full transformation into the gobi. Under situations of great stress Kori involuntarily becomes his tailed beast. He retain a slight amount to almost no control in this fully released state. He can also partially transform parts of his chakra shroud into parts of the Five-Tails' body. When fully transformed, he can easily fire massive chakra blasts many times the size of its already giant body. Also, by combining the Gobi's chakra with his own the strength of his ice based techniques is greatly increased. Taijutsu and Kenjutsu Kori is a hand to hand combat expert. He can use his Hyoton abilities in tandem with physical attatcks to great affect. He is also a very skilled swordsman and was able to successfully infiltrate Krirgakure by posing as an apprentice aspirant to the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Such is his skill that he was accepted as an apprentice into the group. He wields a black sword called Kurai (暗い, The Dark One). The blade once belonged to a member of the Seven Swordsmen and is a powerful weapon. Though the sword does not have any special abilities like some of the swords owned by the members of the Seven Swordsmen, it is quite hard and resilient. It is very durable and can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks; it can even withstand getting crushed by force. Steam-Based Ninjutsu Being the jinchūriki of the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse, Kori can use its unique Steam-based ninjutsu by borrowing the Five-Tails' power. This is a combination of fire and water-based chakra. He can convert moisture around him into steam and use to attack his opponents. He can also use it to burn their skin by evaporating the moisture in their skin, though to do this he must be in contact with the opponent. Ninjutsu and Nature Transformation He is also accomplished in the ninja arts. He can use Wind, Water and Fire nature chakra. He is accomplished in using various techniques of these natures and can use more than one nature in combinations to create stronger attacks. He can only use fire release in combination with water to create steam. As this power is due to the Five-Tails, he cannot use fire release unless he is drawing on the gobi's chakra. Stats Category:Jet'ika Category:Characters Category:Jonin Category:Jinchūriki